


tuesday is better than monday.

by JOYSBANGS



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYSBANGS/pseuds/JOYSBANGS
Summary: "oh if i'm with you, what gets better than that?"hopeless romantic joohyun moves into a new apartment on monday. she wasn't expecting much.she wasn't expecting to meet seulgi on a monday.she wasn't expecting to befriend two chaotic neighbors who would help her in denial ass to accept who she is on a tuesday.she wasn't expecting to fall inlove with a girl on a tuesday.maybe the best things happen on tuesday.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> bae joohyun (irene) & kang seulgi (seulgi) of red velvet.
> 
> based on the song 'tuesday is better than monday' by giant pink & yeri!!
> 
> mainly focused around joohyun,, hope u enjoy!!

the familiar scent of fresh paint  
lingered throughout the new apartment.

joohyun smiled happily ━ she finally moved into her new apartment. she was planning for this moment for months, and now here she was, in her single bedroom apartment.

it was minimally furnished; sofa in the living room and coffee table, a small tv, few kitchen necessities, a bed and frame ━ it would do for now. 

all she needed to do now was to find a job. joohyun already sent in her resume at a nearby florist mere weeks ago, in hopes of receiving the job soon. two days ago, she had an interview theough skype, hours before leaving her old home. by the looks of it, she'll hope to be surrounded by fluorescent bouquets of flowers in no time. 

she placed her boxes and bags of items in the their respective places; she would unpack tomorrow, for it was now the late afternoon, and she was tired; driving from daegu to seoul, staying in a hotel in the middle of the trip, including all the stuff she had to take with her ━ in short, the girl wad exhausted.

so, once she made sure she looked acceptable, she took her purse and decided to head out to a local café, which she found on the way to her new home. it looked cosy, and seemed to stay open late. the girl was hungry after all day, and decided to have something there, because all there was in the fridge was a bottle of water that she placed in there not long ago.

as joohyun locked her door to the house, she turned around intending to leave, but instead she was met with someone else's head. the two girls fell to the floor groaning in pain.

'shit- my bad. didn't realize someone lived there. took the previous couple who lived there months to leave. anyways, i'm yerim!! i live in the apartment across yours with my dumbass roomate sooyoung.' joohyun smiled at the smaller girl and shook her hand and stood up, before hearing a noise inside said girl's apartment.

'KIM YERIM YOU SAID YOU'D BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES IT'S NOW SIX AND I WANT MY NUGGETS SO STOP TALKING AND COME INSIDE.'

'COME GET THEM THEN FATASS.'

there was a sudden noise, and suddenly the door infront of the pair was burst open, startling the oldest. sooyoung, was decked out in sweatpants and a t-shirt, hair a mess as she glared at the youngest girl.

'sorry, been eavesdropping into your convo haha im park sooyoung cause im long like a fucking car aha.' sooyoung said, and once she finished she proceeded to throw herself onto the mcdonalds take away bag and steal the 20 piece nuggets and escape back into the house.

'yeah, she's always like that. we're good friends though so fuck it we ball.' yerim replied, sighing at the ripped mcdonalds bag on the floor, her burger still in its little container.

'well uh haha im uhh bae joohyun.' joohyun spoke softly smiling at the girl. she thought the the pair was nice, even though they could be chaotic at times.

'well, it was nice to meet you. where are you off to now?' yerim pondered, looking up to the older.

'kang kafé. sounds sweet and looks pretty.'

'I FUCKING LOVE THE COFFEE THERE HHOLY SHIT.' sooyoung yelled from inside apartment 127, making joohyun laugh suddenly. yerim smiled at her loud laugh, contrasting her soft voice.

'well, i best be off now, i'm starving.' the older girl ended, starting to walk off towards the end of the hall, to the elevator.

she could hear the door of yerim's flat open in the background.

'THANK FUCK YOU'RE BACK. THESE NUGGETS DRY AS FUCK CAUSE I FORGOT MY DIP.'

joohyun chuckled, she knew she was going to like it here.


	2. is

kang kafé was a small, one floor pastry café, owned by a family. it was around six in the evening, and a few locals were also in the small place, sipping on coffees and having homemade cake. joohyun smiled as she approached the counter, where the cakes were displayed behind glass.

crêpe cakes, light and fluffy; vanilla, chocolate, matcha, strawberry ━ you name it. the small girl ghosted her fingers over the glass, admiring the cakes, a smile lightly placed om her lips.

'i made them this morning.' a soft voice said from behind the counter, scaring joohyun, 'my mom says i'm a natural.'

joohyun looked up at the girl in awe. her hair, was put up into a loose bun, her work uniform, stained by colors and creams, eyes bright as the sun. her nametag shined in the dimmed light of the kafé: seulgi :]

'i- uh- hi wow. i'm new to this town, moved here a few hours ago haha.' joohyun nervously stuttered, avoiding the taller girl's eyes. 'coukd i have a slice of the strawberry cake? aswell as an americano, please?' 

in joohyun's old house, she used to grow strawberries on her windowsill. a max of five would grow every year, but it still was an accomplishment, no doubt for the girl.

'yeah sure, have in or take away?' her smile. seulgi's smile. it could save the world. 

'take away please...' joohyun replied softly, taking a look around the place. plants decorated the small windows. flowers. joohyun loved flowers. 

'we get our flowers from seungwan's garden; she's a florist and at home, has a massive garden filled with flowers!! all the flowers in her shop are fresh ━ she treats all of them like they're her children, so we decided to do the same.' seulgi explained, strawberry cake in a small cardboard box, coffee in a takeaway cup, as she stared at the dazed older girl. 

joohyun turned around, gaping at the younger.

'i applied to work there!'

'well, i hope to see you round soon.' seulgi responded, her honey voice warming joohyun. she paid, and took her things, not before taking one fleeting glace back at the girl. 

surely it was normal to feel this way about a girl ━ wanting to always see her smile, hear her laugh, hug her. 

it was normal, wasn't it?

'FUCK. what if i'm in love..... with girl..... and ive unknowingly been faking my love for boys all this time..... aha just kidding............ unless?'

joohyun wasn't sure.


	3. better

it was a couple weeks after joohyun's first meet up with seulgi and to say the least, joohyun has fallen in love at first glance.

the older girl hasn't been to the café since, until a few days after joohyun questioning where her loves lays, seungwan accepted her as an employee. she was ecstatic; joohyun loved handling flowers and plants. seungwan and joohyun seemed to click instantly, and they became good friends. she almost forgot seungwan was her boss.

so now, here joohyun is, in a ramen restaurant with her two chaotic neighbors yerim and sooyoung. needless to say, the three could easily end the golden trio in harry potter's whole career ━ they went to eat everywhere.

the three, went out to eat somewhere in the city two times a week (anymore, and they would all be in severe debt), which allowed them to bond more within theirselves and food. so no doubt, the topic of seulgi came up.

it came up more often than joohyun would like to admit. 

'my girl, you're fuckin GAY OKAY? we HOMO in this bitch. FUCK HETS.'

'sooyoung this is a PUBLIC RESTAURANT.'

'MY SEXUALITY IS PUBLIC TOO YOU DWARF.' 

the pair always argued like an old married couple, when in reality, joohyun was the old one, the hag. 

'heyyy our food's here.' joohyun said, as the waiter glanced worrily at the two other girls. the girls immediately shut up, and took their food.

'fellas we getting fed TONIGHT!!'

'like we do Every Fucking Tuesday you Tree.'

and after that, the three ate in silence admiring the food in their own ways.

'god i haven't cried over something this hard since i cried over me thinking i was gay.' joohyun said, wiping tears from her eyes due to the spice, crying more as her dumbass realized she has some spice on hands aswell and was rubbing it into eyes.

'that's what your ass GETS for thinking you aint HOMO. you like the girl? HOMO. hated the way men flexed they abs nd shit and wanted to throw up? HOMO.'

'SOOYOUNG SHE'S IN PAIN WE NEED TO LEAD HER BLIND ASS TO THE TOILET.'

unwillingly, sooyoung and yerim lead joohyun to the toilet, and let the suffering girl clean her eyes and hands, joohyun soon being defeated as she wiped her makeup off aswell.

'Holy Christ spare fucking COOCHIE MA'AM?? youre so BEAUTIFUL BARE FACED?? i might cry i━' sooyoung stared at the girl, awed by her. yerim stayed quiet, but nodded at her friends words.

after that, the three paid and left. they decided that going home was the answer to all.

━

CROCS>>>>>  
jooooohyunie, yeahrimk, soupyoung

yeahrimk  
ew that's gay

yeahrimk  
👩❤️💋👩🏳️🌈❌

soupyoung  
fuck you

yeahrimk  
if you wish, madame

jooooohyunie  
this is a christian minecraft server you shall only Kiss and have Sexual Intercourse once you are married

soupyoung  
thas straight ew

jooooohyunie  
so i've been thinking

jooooohyunie  
might

jooooohyunie  
might be uhh Gay

yeahrimk  
sooyoung dont do it

soupyoung  
tha

yeahrimk  
sooyoung

soupyoung  
thas

yeahrimk  
SOOYOUNG

soupyoung  
THAS FUCKING GAY LMAOOOO

from across the hall, joohyun could hear cries of utter terror, as yerim probably beat the shit out of sooyoung.

soupyoung  
JOOHUTN PLS HELLM ME

soupyoung  
SHEMS TRYNA KIKM EME PLS IM CRYIG

jooooohyunie  
im worried but also not

soupyoung  
ik i almoat died but!! youre gay!! haha me too!!

soupyoung  
what if we dated......

soupyoung  
haha jk.......

jooooohyunie  
.......unless?

soupyoung  
OOH GOD MY ARE YOU SERIOUSLR

jooooohyunie  
no bitch who would date someone like you

yeahrimk  
she's crying

jooooohyunie  
SHIT

jooooohyunie  
SOOYOUNG IM SORRY

soupyoung  
...

jooooohyunie  
i'll bring you lunch tomorrow in return

soupyoung  
.....nuggets? 

jooooohyunie  
yeah

soupyoung  
:)

yeahrimk  
now she's crying over food i SWEAR this woman


	4. than

'you know, you should really tell that seulgi girl about your feelings.' seungwan casually said to the older girl one quiet afternoon. joohyun dropped the bouquet she was holding in shock.

'ma'am WHO DO YOU THINK I AM.' joohyun yelled, as she picked up the delicate bouquet of flowers from the floor, sighing. 

'well, i believe you are a very beautiful girl who is worthy of love, and yes, you've only met seulgi once but hey! maybe you can treat her to a drink or something one day, i dunno.' seungwan replied, picking dead leaves from the flowers. 

in the background, a record player with lorde's 'pure heroine' album was playing softly. there were a couple customers ghosting around the place at almost six in the evening. on a monday.

joohyun was tying a few ribbons on a wedding bouquet ━ the flowers were practically almost open, by tomorrow they would be ready and bursting life ━ when a familiar face walked in.

seulgi, her skin glowing, her hair shining in the sunset light, a small smile on her face, her eyes sparkling, as she walked through the glass door. joohyun stared at her, awestruck once more. the girl, strided over to the red roses, joohyun still watching her.

'it's rude to stare you know.' seulgi mumbled, just so the older girl could hear. joohyun closed her open mouth and awkwardly laughed, placing the wedding bouquet in a vase and taking a sip of water from her bottle.

'you know...... what if that was our wedding bouquet━' but seulgi couldn't finish, because joohyun spat her water all over the younger girl.

'SHIT I'M SORRY.' johyun exclaimed, her cheeks tinted red with embarrassment as seulgi's shirt was stained with water.

but seulgi just laughed. and then joohyun laughed. seulgi suddenly took her hand.

'wanna go for a drink tomorrow?' the younger asked, as she pulled a red rose from behind her, smiling at joohyun. the older girl, was lost for words, as she stared at the soaked kang seulgi, asking her out on a date.

she could already hear sooyoung yelling at her to accept the date, because if not, well, she wouldn't hear the end of it. 

'yes... yes i would like that.' joohyun replied softly, taking the rose and putting it back with all the other ones.

'that was kinda rude!' seulgi whined at the girl, crossed her arms. 'my god she is baby.' joohyun thought to herself as she admired the pouting girl.

'well maybe if you paid for it, i would've accepted it.' seulgi smiled. then, the girl went somewhere else in the shop making joohyun laugh, turning to the counter where seungwan was in tears.

'i cant stop crying holy shit joohyun u hav gf JOOHYUN YOU HAVE GIRLFRIEND.' wendy whisper yelled at the girl, making the older girl blush.

'not yet━'

'not yet??? NOT YET???? SHE WAS LOOKING AT YOU LIKE SHE HAD HEARTS IN HER EYES JOOHYUN SHE LOVES YOU.' but then seungwan stopped and stared behind her. joohyun looked behind her and saw seulgi with a beautiful bouquet of flowers grinning happily.

it was one that irene had prepared a mere couple of hours ago, her signature on the ribbon. 

'i would like to purchase these please!'


	5. monday.

CROCS>>>>>  
jooooohyunie, yeahrimk, soupyoung

soupyoung  
FELLAS

soupyoung  
OUR LORD AND SAVIOR MISS. BAE HAG JOOHYUN, IS GETTING THAT FINE PUSSY TODAY

jooooohyunie  
i am having a D R I N K WITH HER

yeahrimk  
until you go to her house and perform the almighty frickle frackle

jooooohyunie  
NNOOSJJSJ I JUST MET HER

soupyoung  
YOU CRIED AS YOU EXPLAINED WHAT HAPPENED AT THE SHOP

yeahrimk  
YOU ALMOST DROPPED THE BOUQUET OF FLOWERS

jooooohyunie  
THAT I MADE

yeahrimk  
STILL

soupyoung  
(photo in kang kafé)

soupyoung  
anyways your gf took pictures of me the other day in kang kafé and i have to admit i look mighty fine

yeahrimk  
were you checking out a girl

soupyoung  
......yeah

soupyoung  
n e ways

soupyoung  
get that cooch

jooooohyunie  
will do ma'am

━

seulgi and joohyun later met that evening to their local bar. it was a tuesday.

they sat outside, the sunset in the distance blending in with white clouds, looking as if it was painted by bob ross himself. the girls admired the view in silence, the hum of vehicles passing by as they sipped on their drinks. 

'do you wanna go somewhere?' seulgi asked lightly, her stare lingering on the girl beside her. joohyun smiled, sipping on her red wine, 'i would love to.'

the two, after paying once more, went off, hand and hand, to the open green area a few blocks away from the bar. not much was said, but they enjoyed each other's company. 

they sat on the grass, under a tree. the grass was covered in small daises. joohyun picked a few up, humming a tune.

'what are you making?' seulgi pondering, watching as the older's fragile hands tied together many daisies. joohyun just smiled.

'wait.' 

seulgi was inpatient. she kissed joohyun on the cheek.

'will you tell me now?'

joohyun was flusered by the girl's action. she looked and her and grinned.

'no.'

in the distance, three girls were staring at the pair, cheering silently. one of them though, was getting bored.

'HEY YOU T━' sooyoung started, but was then tackled to the floor by yerim and seungwan. but joohyun and seulgi didn't care about their surroundings, they cared about each other.

'do you like it?' joohyun asked shyly, holding up the flower crown she made. in the distance, seungwan shed a few tears.

'holy shit... i taught her that.... moment i...' seungwan muttered, as yerim laid her head on her shoulder.

as the three watched the pair talk, seulgi smiling wider than she ever has with a daisy crown placed on her head, they knew that they were made for each other.

even if joohyun will have to miss a few tuesday and fridays with the neighbors from 127, they now had seungwan, the florist who's garden meant more to her than anything in the world. 

the trio knew that the girls needed each other no matter what. they would be able to fufill each other everyday of the week. 

so, as the pair shared the first shy kiss under the tree, the sun almost gone, the trio cried and congratulated the pair.

'my god look at THEM IMC RYING SO HARD RIGHT NOW HNNN.' yerim whined, burying her head into seungwan's shoulder. 

'damn ma it really is homo━ FUCK THEYRE LEAVING WE HAVE TO GO FUCKSNSNND.' sooyoung yelled towards the pair. the all quickly packed their things away and fucking RAN LIKE THE FUCKINNG WIND away from the park. 

the pair, were unbeknownst to the commotion in the distance, and held hands as the slowly made their way to seulgi's house, in the dimming light of the bustling city of seoul, where joohyun never thought she would find the love of her life in such a short period of time. 

she thought monday was the best day. she moved to seoul, met her best friends, and the love of her life.

but perhaps, tuesday is better than monday. 

the end.

━

apartment 127

'have y'all got everything?' seungwan asked, looking through her bag. yerim nodded, as sooyoung collasped to the floor. the pair, panicked, rushed to her.

'BITCH YOU GOOD????' yerim yelled at the girl, shaking her. sooyoung sighed.

'I FORGOT MY FFUCKIGN NUGGETS.'


End file.
